I For You
by Alenta93
Summary: "Maaf Bawa saja dulu gantunganku, begitu terlepas, baru kau kembalikan. Aku lupa belum mengerjakan pe'erku." "Namamu?" "Ryouta. Kise Ryouta. Dari kelas 2.3." First FanFic on this Fandom XD *edited*
1. Chapter 1 -new habit-

**[FanFic] I **For You –new habit–

**Title :** I For You

**Chapter :** 1 of 3

**Author :** **Ai Natha**

**Fandom :** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairings :** Kise/Akashi, Akashi/Kise

**Rating : **PG-15

**Genre :** School Life | Romance | Fluff

**Length :** 1734 words

**Warning :** boy's love, 1st POV, maybe OOC X3

**Disclaimer :** **The all characters are own by Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei .. But, the storyline belongs to me :D**

**Summary :** _"Maaf~ Bawa saja dulu gantunganku, begitu terlepas, baru kau kembalikan. Aku lupa belum mengerjakan pe'erku."_

_"Namamu?"_

_"Ryouta. Kise Ryouta. Dari kelas 2.3."`_

**Comments : **Don't like, don't read. *got slapped* XD

No, this is my first FanFic on this fandom .. Yoroshiku !

Saa, enjoy~

**I For You**

Terik mentari masih menyengat kala sore itu. Semilir angin musim gugur terasa begitu menusuk tulang. Aku, diseberang halte yang sedikit tertutup pohon besar di pinggir jalan utama ini, mendapatinya tengah duduk santai membaca novel ditangannya sembari menunggu bus pulang yang tak kunjung menghampirinya.

Keesokan harinya pun sama. Aku kembali terduduk di atas sepedaku, diseberang jalan yang sedikit tertutup pohon. Masih memperhatikannya. Ia selalu naik dan turun bus yang sama untuk sampai ke sekolah.

Ia, sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang terlihat pendiam dan err~ sedikit tak peduli sekitar, sepertinya. Usai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, kadang aku melihatnya masih berada di kelas, sibuk dengan pion-pion _shogi_-nya dalam diam. Pada jam istirahat pun aku sering mendapatinya duduk menopang dagu di perpustakaan. Bergelut dengan tulisan-tulisan berukuran mini pada novelnya. Kadang aku ingin tahu novel apa yang lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada dunia sekitarnya itu.

Hari terus berlalu hingga tak terasa musim dingin –musim yang amat kusukai– datang menyapa. Selama itu pula aku memperhatikannya. Pemuda dari kelas sebelah yang disukai para siswi-siswi. Ia begitu pintar, nilainya selalu tinggi dan masuk 3 besar dalam juara paralel. Ia juga sering memenangkan perlombaan _shogi_ antar sekolah. Wajar saja ia menjadi seorang idola sekolah, ia pantas mendapatkannya.

Namun, teriakan para siswi-siswi yang berebut mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' padanya itupun tak menarik perhatiannya. Sedikitpun. Dengan tenang ia hanya melewati koridor dengan santai, menghiraukan para gadis-gadis cantik itu, kemudian mengambil duduk pada bangkunya disisi jendela.

Aku masih tak mengerti dengan pola pikirnya.

*55*

Natal dan tahun baru datang menyambut, sekolah kami mengadakan acara akhir tahun. Keramaian inilah yang selalu aku tunggu-tunggu. Acara dimana semua penghuni sekolah berkumpul, bermain, bersenda gurau bersama, mengenal lebih dekat kakak dan adik kelas yang lain, pertunjukan kecil-kecilan dari masing-masing klub, hal yang begitu menyenangkan bukan?

Namun, kurasa ia tak begitu menyukainya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang biasa-biasa saja –tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya– dalam menyambut pemberitahuan acara yang diadakan tepat akhir tahun nanti. Ada apa? Apa yang membuatnya begitu tak menyukai keramaian? Apa alasan yang tepat untuk memilih sendirian dan tak menghiraukan orang lain?

Akashi Seijuuro,

Aku penasaran dengan sosoknya.

#*#

Aku terbiasa bersepeda ke sekolah. Menurutku asyik sekali mengayuh, menikmati siraman mentari pagi yang hangat dengan semilir angin musim dingin yang menggelitik lembut kulitku dibalik mantel. Mengakukan pipiku yang tengah tersenyum menikmati pagi. Seolah ingin membuatku terus tersenyum.

Tak jarang aku sengaja memacu kecepatan sepedaku agar tak terlambat sampai di sekolah hanya karena aku sering terlalu asyik menikmati langit pagi hari dan tanpa terasa, jam sudah menunjukkan beberapa menit sebelum pelajaran di mulai.

Namun tidak untuk hari ini. Ban sepedaku kudapati kempes tak berangin saat aku hendak mengeluarkannya dari garasi. Akhirnya dengan malas aku menuntunnya dan membawanya ke bengkel yang tak jauh dari rumah. Kemudian aku berjalan ke halte, menunggu bus disana.

*55*

Yang tak kusukai dari naik bus adalah, aku tak bisa melihat langit dengan leluasa seperti beberapa saat yang lalu, sekalipun aku duduk disamping jendela bus. Sekarang, di halte bus dekat sekolah, aku tengah menikmati segarnya udara pagi dengan siraman mentari yang sama hangatnya dengan mantel yang kukenakan.

Tanpa sadar, saat aku membuka mata, salju kembali turun perlahan-lahan, menambah dinginnya suhu pagi ini. "Eh? Salju?" Aku mengulurkan tanganku menyambutnya. Namun sepertinya tanganku yang menjulur kedepan ini menghalangi langkah seseorang. "Ah, maaf~" Ujarku menarik lengan kiriku dan menoleh.

Aku mendapati sosoknya, Akashi Seijuuro berdiri tegap disampingku. Dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Mantel coklat gelap itu menutupi stelan seragam musim dingin yang dikenakannya. Juga selembar syal melilit leher putihnya. Menghiraukan ucapan maafku ia berjalan melewatiku. Ternyata ia tak lebih tinggi dariku, ia begitu mungil–

_*brusk*_

"Aww!"

_*brukk!*_

Dan tas itu terlepas begitu saja dari bahuku lalu beradu bunyi dengan lantai halte. Sontak aku menoleh dan mendapati ia setengah menunduk dengan tasnya yang hampir terjatuh dan bergelayut di siku kanannya. Ia mendengus.

Aku langsung membungkuk berniat mengambil tasku, namun ternyata gantungan kunci tasku tersangkut dengan gantungan tasnya. Aku pun berjongkok berusaha melepaskan kaitannya segera karena sepertinya ia terusik dengan kehadiranku, tapi sialnya gantungan tas kami tak kunjung lepas hingga aku mengumpat. "Sial!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu kemudian sedikit membungkuk, hendak berbisik namun reflek membuatku menoleh dan aku terkejut melihat wajahnya yang begitu dekat. Pipinya sedikit memerah, mungkin karena suhu yang menurun karena salju yang kembali turun. Entahlah~

Menarik dirinya kembali berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya, ia menyuarakan apa yang hendak ia bisikkan tadi. "Di sekolah saja, kita hampir terlambat."

Kami kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah selama hampir sepuluh menit dengan menjinjing tas di samping kami. Ia dengan tas ditangan kanannya dan aku membawanya dengan tangan kiriku. Hening, tanpa pembicaraan.

Ia beberapa kali sedikit membenahi posisi syalnya dengan tangan kirinya saat angin berhembus menghantarkan nuansa dingin yang menyayat hingga tulang. Sementara itu, aku sibuk dengan acara bersin-bersinku karena aku lupa tak memakai syal. Aku mendapati mata _heterochrome_nya beberapa kali melirikku. "Maaf~" Kata itu kembali terlontar dari bibirku, aku tak mau ia terganggu dengan acara bersin-bersinku yang dengan kurang-ajarnya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Kau mau pakai syalku?" Tawarnya dengan nada datar, namun berhasil mengejutkanku. Setahuku, ia jarang membuka mulutnya dan melontarkan kata-kata yang tak penting. Apalagi hanya soal– syal. "Hey."

Aku kemudian tersadar dari pemikiranku, "Ah, tidak perlu, terima kasih." Ujarku menghargai niat baiknya. Dan acara pagiku ini benar-benar tak mau berakhir. "Hattcchiii~"

Namun sepintas, kulihat ia tersenyum kecil.

*55*

Pelajaran jam keempat berakhir dengan berderingnya bel istirahat siang. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke lapangan _outdoor_ di lantai satu. Terlihat teman-teman tengah bermain lempar-tangkap bola di sana, ya, karena salju yang turun tadi pagi menumpuk menutupi lapangan tempat kami biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan tumpukan salju itu ke pinggir lapangan agar kami bisa bermain. Saat tengah menyuruk salju sembari tertawa dengan gurauan yang lain, pandanganku menangkap sosoknya, di lantai dua. Akashi Seijuuro tengah melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat favoritnya, perpustakaan. Tanpa sadar aku mengulaskan senyum dan kembali teringat kejadian tadi pagi.

Tadi, begitu sampai di sekolah, di dekat loker, setelah menepuk-nepuk mantel yag penuh dengan serpihan salju, ia berusaha melepaskan gantungan tas kami yang tak sengaja saling tersangkut. Tapi nihil.

"Maaf~" Ujarku lagi. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan gantungan itu dari tasku. Ia mengernyit heran. "Bawa saja dulu gantunganku, begitu terlepas, baru kau kembalikan. Aku lupa belum mengerjakan pe'erku." Aku menyengir menjelaskan sembari beranjak pergi.

"Namamu?" Tanyanya yang membuatku menghentikan langkah panjangku menuju kelas.

"Ryouta. Kise Ryouta. Dari kelas 2.3." Aku mengulaskan senyum kemudian pergi. Entahlah, aku senang ia mengetahui– ah bukan, ia menanyakan namaku lebih tepatnya.

#*#

Sehari setelah ia mencariku ke kelas –aku tak menyangka ia benar-benar menghampiri bangkuku– untuk mengembalikan gantungan kunci milikku, setiap berpapasan dengannya di koridor atau di dekat halte, aku menyapanya. Awalnya ia hanya menjawab sambil lalu. Namun lama-kelamaan ia membalas senyumku, setelah aku memboncengnya ke sekolah saat bus yang ia tumpangi kesiangan dan kami hampir terlambat.

#*#

"Hey, mau kubonceng pulang?" Tawarku begitu menghampirinya yang berjalan di dekat pintu gerbang.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Eh Kise? Tidak perlu." Jawabnya ramah.

"Kalau sampai halte saja bagaimana?" Sedikit memutar bola matanya, ia hendak menolak lagi tapi aku menyela. "Ayolah Akashicchi~ ya?" Aku mengulaskan senyum lebar.

Sejenak menatapku, ia kemudian mengangguk. Naik ke pijakan di belakang sepedaku, ia kemudian memegang kedua bahuku erat. Aku mengayuh sepedaku santai.

Sesampainya di halte, aku kembali menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang, tapi ia menolak. "Tidak usah, terima kasih~"

Aku masih duduk di sepeda, bermaksud menungguinya hingga busnya datang. Namun ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Eh? Aku menunggu sampai busnya datang menjemputmu." Ujarku masih dengan cengiranku. Tapi– entah kenapa aku merasa ia seperti tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranku.

"Aku bisa menunggu sendiri, kau pulang saja." _Nah, kan?_ Ia tidak nyaman. Padahal kukira menunggu sambil mengobrol itu lebih menyenangkan, tapi– mungkin tidak untuknya.

Masih berusaha mengulaskan senyumku, aku pun pamit. "Baiklah~ Aku duluan, maaf sudah membuatmu tak nyaman, Akashicchi." Kata-kata terakhir itu meluncur dengan sendirinya sebelum aku melambai dan mengayuh sepedaku pergi.

Setelah memutar, aku kembali berada di depan halte, diseberang jalan, sedikit tertutup pohon. Kulihat ia berdiri tertunduk diseberang sana. Aku menungguinya sampai bus itu datang, berhenti sebentar untuk menaikkan dan menurunkan penumpang, kemudian pergi. Melihat sosoknya yang sudah tak tampak lagi di halte itu, aku kembali mengayuh sepedaku, pulang.

#*#

Saat aku mengayuh sepedaku melewati gerbang, terdengar seruan yang tidak asing, "Kise, tidak mau memboncengku pulang?"

Mengerem laju sepedaku hingga berhenti, aku kemudian menoleh, mendapatinya tengah melangkah menghampiriku. Akashi Seijuuro mengulaskan senyumnya. Manis sekali.

"Eh? Err~" Aku ragu. Sebenarnya aku ingin segera pulang, berbelanja di mini market dekat rumah dan membuat coklat untuk besok. Ya, besok adalah hari valentine.

"Mau mengantar tidak?" Tanyanya lagi yang sudah berdiri di sampingku.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan. "Ehm~ sampai halte saja bagaimana?" Tawarku.

Memutar bola matanya sejenak, ia mengangguk. "Boleh saja."

Ia naik ke sepedaku dan aku kemudian memboncengnya sampai halte. Memang, aku pernah mengantarnya sampai rumah sebelumnya, itupun aku yang memaksa. Namun, tidak biasanya ia memintaku untuk memboncengnya, ke halte sekalipun tak pernah.

Aku menurunkannya tepat di depan halte. Aku tersenyum membalas ucapan terima kasihnya, dan membuat _gesture _hendak mengayuh sepedaku.

"Kau mau menemaniku menunggu dulu?" Tanyanya.

"Eh? Ah, aku–" Aku tergagap menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak biasa ini. Biasanya ia malah akan menyuruhku pulang duluan, tapi kenapa–

"Mau menungguiku tidak?"

"Ah, maaf~ Akashicchi, I-ibu menyuruhku mampir ke mini market sepulang sekolah, jadi aku harus segera pulang." Dustaku. Memang benar aku akan mampir ke mini market, tapi bukan ibu yang menyuruhnya, melainkan keinginanku sendiri. Aku takut besok pagi coklat buatanku belum jadi jika aku menungguinya sekarang, belum lagi memilih bahan di mini market juga akan makan waktu.

"Kise? Hey? Katanya kau harus cepat pulang? Tapi kau malah menghabiskan satu menitmu untuk menungguiku disini." Ujarnya mengembalikan perhatianku.

"Maaf Akashicchi, aku tak bisa menemanimu–"

"Tidak apa~ sudah, ibumu pasti sudah menunggu."

Akupun mengayuh sepedaku pulang setelah membalas senyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Di seberang jalan, di dekat pohon besar tempat aku biasa menungguinya, kali ini hanya kulewati dengan menoleh kearah halte, melihatnya yang terduduk menunggu busnya.

*55*

Aku tengah mengaduk adonan coklat dengan adikku saat telpon rumah berbunyi. Aku berniat menghiraukannya, tapi sesaat kemudian adikku angkat bicara, "_Niichan_, kau yang angkat telponnya, ya?"

"Eh? Kau saja! Memang ibu dimana?"

"Aaah~ _Niichan _saja, Ibu di toko, barusan membawa _cake_ coklat yang baru matang."

Menghela nafas tak rela meninggalkan adonan coklatku, aku pun baranjak dan sedikit merengut mengangkat telpon di dekat meja makan. "Halo, dengan kediaman Kise."

_.."Ah, halo. Bisa saya berbicara dengan Kise? Ah– Kise Ryouta."_ Ralat suara pemuda di seberang _line_.

"Ya, ini Ryouta. Saya berbicara dengan siapa?"

_.."Owh, hey Kise, ini Seijuuro."_

"Seijuuro–?"

#**つ*****づ*****く**#

**A/N :** Fanfic pertama di dunia[?] anime XDD dan ku pakai saja fandom kurobasu, 'cz saya amat sangat cinta dengan chara-charanya. :D

Buat permulaan kali ini, saya bikin dengan #yabaipairing yang mungkin jarang~ tapi karakternya emang cocok buat Kise, sementara Akashi, karena saya cinta ama Akashi, jadi kubuatlah FanFic pertama ini dengan chara dia. *plaaakk*

Ne, buat siapa aja yang menemukan FanFic ini, mohon reviewnya~ sankyuu :D

_Natha_


	2. Chapter 2 -chocolate-

**[FanFic] I** **For You –chocolate–**

**Title :** I For You

**Chapter :** 2 of 3

**Author :** **Ai Natha**

**Fandom :** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairings :** Kise/Akashi, Akashi/Kise

**Rating : **PG-15

**Genre :** School Life | Romance | Fluff

**Length :** 1193 words

**Warning :** shonen-ai, 1st POV, OOC X3

**Disclaimer :** **The all character belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei .. But, the storyline is mine :D**

**Summary :** _`"Ada apa?"_

_"Hey, seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Mau apa kau tiba-tiba menyodorkan tanganmu?" Aku balik bertanya._

_"Coklat."`_

**Comments : **Don't like, don't read. *got kicked* XD

Hai, this is my first FanFic on this fandom .. Yoroshiku !

Chapter 2 naauu~ Saa, enjoy~

I For You

"Halo, dengan kediaman Kise."

_.."Ah, halo. Bisa saya berbicara dengan Kise? Ah– Kise Ryouta."_ Ralat suara pemuda di seberang _line_.

"Ya, ini Ryouta. Saya berbicara dengan siapa?"

_.."Owh, hey Kise, ini Seijuuro."_

"Seijuuro–?"

_.."ehm~ Akashi Seijuuro."_

"Oh, ah maaf~ hey Akashicchi, ada apa? Aku kaget kau menelponku." Ujarku masih saling lirik dengan adik perempuanku yang asyik terkikik di dapur.

_.."Tidak ada yang khusus. Memang kau sedang apa? Apa aku_ _mengganggu?"_

"Eh? Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedang–"

"Ryouta, adonan coklatmu apa sudah kau tambahkan _cream_?" Ibu yang tiba-tiba kembali dari toko menginterupsi.

"Ah? Su-sudah. Aku sudah menambahkan perasa jeruk, sedikit kacang _almond_ yang sudah diiris tipis dan _cream_." Aku menjawab pertanyaan ibuku sejenak, kemudian meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke telinga kiriku. "Ah maaf Aka–"

_.."Jadi kau sedang membuat coklat?"_

Pertanyaannya di seberang sana membuatku sedikit terkejut. _Ketahuan._ "Ah, ehm~" Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku mencari alasan.

_.."Tak kusangka ternyata kau, yang seorang laki-laki juga membuat coklat. Kukira hanya gadis-gadis saja yang sibuk dan menganggap besok itu hari penting."_

Ia tergelak di sana. Aku tahu ini kekehan pertamanya yang ia tunjukkan padaku. Selama ini ia hanya menunjukkan senyumnya. "Ya terserah saja kalau kau mengataiku seperti gadis-gadis itu." Ujarku sedikit kesal dengan kata-katanya. Seolah meremehkanku. Padahal dia kira aku membuat coklat ini untuk siapa?

_.."Eh? Aku tidak mau mengataimu kok. Aku malah terkejut, tak menyangka kau bisa membuat kue."_

"Tentu saja, ibu kan membuka toko kue di bagian depan rumah." Aku membela.

_.."Benarkah? Kau tak pernah cerita padaku."_

"Kau tak pernah bertanya." Balasku, sedikit mendengus. Kemudian kudengar ia terkekeh kecil.

_.."Lain kali, bonceng aku kesana, ya? Aku suka makanan manis."_

"Eeh? Benarkah?" Kali ini ia yang membuatku terkejut. Seorang jenius yang tak membuka dirinya pada siapapun itu– menyukai makanan manis?

_.."Ya! Aku suka sekali coklat."_

"Apa kau suka kue coklat juga?" Tanyaku memastikan.

_.."Ya, jadi~ apa aku besok dapat jatah mencicipi coklat yang sedang kau buat?"_

"Ah? Hmm kita lihat besok saja."

#*#

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah mengayuh sepedaku, bermaksud datang lebih awal ke sekolah dan segera menaruh coklat buatanku di lokernya. Aku yakin, jika kesiangan sedikit saja, gadis-gadis itu pasti sudah menumpuk coklat bingkisan mereka dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam loker bertuliskan nama 'Akashi Seijuuro.

Namun baru sampai belokan kedua kompleks rumahku, aku teringat meninggalkan buku catatan milik temanku yang aku pinjam kemarin di atas meja belajar. Mengumpat pelan aku pun memutar dan mengayuh sepedaku kembali pulang.

Usai berlari mengambil buku di kamarku di lantai atas, aku melirik jam dinding di ruang makan, "Ini sudah terlambat!" Aku segera melesat ke depan kemudian memacu sepedaku secepat mungkin. "Siaaall~ bisa ketahuan aku menaruh coklat ini di lokernya!" Rutukku dalam perjalanan.

Dan benar saja, loker Akashicchi penuh dengan siswi-siswi yang memaksa memasukkan bingkisan mereka ketika aku sampai di sekolah. Aku mendengus, _bagaimana aku bisa menaruhnya sekarang?_

Melihat beberapa bingkisan yang jatuh, trebesit sesuatu dalam pikiranku. Mengulaskan senyum, aku kemudian membuat _gesture_ memungut salah satunya dan menyapa mereka. "Hey, sepertinya kalian menjatuhkan milik yang lain. Lihat~" Aku menunjuk lantai sekitar mereka berdiri. "Ini~ taruhkan di sana juga ya? Jangan curang!" Omelku mengulurkan bingkisan di tanganku pada salah satu dari mereka.

"Ah, maaf, Kise-_kun~"_ Gadis itu menerimanya dengan malu-malu, membereskan beberapa bingkisan lain yang terjatuh, memasukkannya, kemudian menutup loker. Akupun beralih ke kelas sembari tersenyum. _Aku memang tak menaruhnya sendiri, tapi coklatku juga sudah berkumpul dengan yang lainnya di loker Akashicchi._

*55*

"Kono chokoreeto wa Akashi-kun no tame ni jibun de tsukutta.

Yokereba, tabete mite ne~

Akashi-kun no koto ga suki nanda.

Happy Valentine~"*1

*55*

Riuh kelas menyapaku pagi ini. Mereka bertanya sebanyak apa coklat yang kuterima tahun ini, dan aku juga baru menyadari kalau aku lupa belum menyambangi lokerku.

Dan saat aku melongok bawah mejaku, kulihat beberapa surat dengan amplop berwarna _pink_ sudah menghuninya. Menghela nafas, aku meraupnya dan menyurukannya ke atas meja. Mengernyitkan dahi, aku memandangnya tanpa minat.

*55*

Istirahat, Akashicchi sudah bersandar di koridor dekat kelasku saat aku beranjak keluar kelas. "Ryouta, mau melihat seberapa banyak coklat yang didesakkan ke loker bersama?" Ajaknya dan aku mengangguk mengiyakan. _Tidak biasanya–_

Saat berjalan beriringan, ia menyodorkan sebelah tangannya kearahku, aku di buat berhenti karenanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Hey, seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Mau apa kau tiba-tiba menyodorkan tanganmu?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Coklat."

Aku membelalakkan mataku, kurasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Berusaha menetralisir semuanya, aku mendengus dan terkekeh kecil. "Coklat apa, Akashicchi?"

"Kau tak menyisakan coklat buatanmu untukku, Ryouta?"

_Menyisakan? Hhaha apa kau bodoh, Akashicchi? Tentu saja aku tak menyisakannya, aku bahkan membuatnya untukmu._ Dan kata-kata itu tak pernah keluar dari mulutku.

*55*

"Waaaahh banyaaak~" Ujarku terpukau saat membuka lokerku. Aku mengambilnya beberapa dan membaca kartu ucapan yang mereka lampirkan. Sambil tersenyum, aku menoleh pada Akashicchi yang lokernya berjarak tak jauh dari lokerku.

Kulihat ia hanya memandang datar kertas yang tengah ia baca. Sementara disekitarnya berserakan bingkisan yang mungkin jatuh saat ia membuka lokernya. Yaa, tentu saja aku sudah melihat bagaimana gadis-gadis itu melesakkan semuanya tadi pagi. "Ah, Aka–"

"Kise-_kun_."

Aku menutup kembali mulutku dan menolehkan kepalaku kearah berlawanan. Seorang gadis tengah mengangsurkan bingkisan kecilnya padaku. "I-ini, aku membuatkan coklat untuk Kise-_kun_." Ujarnya takut-takut sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Tersenyum, aku menerima bingkisan itu. "Terima kasih~" Ucapku yang membuatnya tersipu. Ia kemudian membungkukkan sedikit badannya sebelum melesat pergi.

"Kau memang pemuda yang baik dan ceria ya, Ryouta."

Mendengar itu, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah pemuda bersurai merah itu. Kulihat ia tengah tersenyum sebelum menutup lokernya. Aku masih tercengang. Tak biasanya ia memanggil– nama kecilku. Ya, bahkan sedari tadi ia tak memanggilku Kise seperti biasanya.

"Ryouta, mau sampai kapan disitu? Bel sudah berbunyi, ayo kembali ke kelas." Ujar Akashicchi melewatiku.

"Ah, iya." Aku pun cepat-cepat menutup loker dan mengikuti langkahnya. "_Ne,_ Akashicchi, kau tak mengambil coklatmu sama sekali?"

Ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku kiri celananya. "Aku tak perlu membawa sebanyak itu–" Ia menunjukku yang mengambil beberapa coklat dari loker. "–cukup satu saja, dan aku akan membuatnya menyatakannya." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Ryouta, nanti bonceng aku pulang ya?" Ujarnya melambaikan sebelah tangan sebelum berbelok ke kelasnya.

*55*

Saat istirahat berikutnya, teman-teman mengajakku bermain lempar tangkap bola di lapangan. Biasanya disini aku bisa melihat Akashicchi yang duduk sendiri berkelut dengan bukunya di perpustakaan di lantai 2. Namun aku tak menemukannya kali ini.

"Waah! Jauh sekali."

"Biar aku yang ambil bolanya." Aku mengajukan diri untuk mengambil bola yang terlempar begitu jauh. Aku menemukannya di semak-semak. Saat aku hendak kembali, pandanganku mendapati Akashicchi tengah tersenyum pada seorang gadis. Ditangannya terselip bingkisan mungil berwarna _pink_. Sepertinya dari gadis itu. Tapi~ Akashicchi jarang sekali tersenyum pada– seorang gadis. Lalu aku teringat kata-katanya.

_"Aku tak perlu membawa sebanyak itu, cukup satu saja, dan aku akan membuatnya menyatakannya."_

*55*

Aku menghela nafas berat saat bel pulang berbunyi. Menarik tas dari atas meja, aku bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas menuju tempat parkir.

Akashicchi– sepertinya aku tahu coklat siapa yang sengaja ia simpan. Pasti coklat dari gadis itu. Tambahkan itu dengan senyumannya tadi. "Haahh~" Aku menghela nafas kesal. Entah mengapa dadaku terasa sesak saat mengingat Akashicchi tersenyum seperti itu pada seorang gadis. Aku– tak rela.

Aku mengacak rambut pirangku kesal. Bodoh! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Bukankah itu bagus? Ia sudah mulai bisa menghargai orang lain, ia tak lagi cuek pada gadis-gadis itu, tapi– selalu saja, dada ini terasa begitu perih.

Aku menarik kasar sepedaku dan menaikinya. Aku langsung melesat melewati pintu gerbang, saat suara itu menghentikanku melajukan sepedaku.

#**つ*****づ*****く**#

*1 "Ini coklat yang kubuat sendiri khusus untuk Akashi-kun  
Kalau berkenan, cobalah untuk memakannya ya~  
Aku suka Akashi-kun. Happy Valentine~"

* * *

A/N : yak mohon reviewnya :D


	3. Chapter 3 -your kiss-

**[FanFic] I For You –kiss–**

**Title : I** For You

**Chapter :** 3 of 3 [end]

**Author :** **Ai Natha**

**Fandom :** Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairings :** Kise/Akashi, Akashi/Kise

**Rating : **PG-15

**Genre :** School Life | Romance | Fluff

**Length :** 1337 words

**Warning :** MxM relationship, 1st POV , OOC X3

**Disclaimer :** **The all characters are own by Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei .. Kedo, the storyline wa atashi no mono wa yo~ :D**

**Summary :** _`"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"_

_Aku sedikit membelalakkan mataku. A-apa Akashicchi bisa membaca pikiranku?`_

**Comments : **Don't like, don't read. *plakkplaaakk* XD

No, this is my first FanFic on this fandom .. Yoroshiku !

Haaaaii~ the last chapter ne~ saa, enjoy~

I For You

Aku mengacak rambut pirangku kesal. Bodoh! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Bukankah itu bagus? Ia sudah mulai bisa menghargai orang lain, ia tak lagi cuek pada gadis-gadis itu, tapi– selalu saja, dada ini terasa begitu perih.

Aku menarik kasar sepedaku dan menaikinya. Aku langsung melesat melewati pintu gerbang, saat suara itu menghentikanku melajukan sepedaku.

"Kenapa mukamu ditekuk begitu, Ryouta?"

Menghela nafas, aku mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasanya pada Akashicchi. Ya, pemuda bermata _heterochrome_ itu lah yang memanggilku. "Tidak kok." Ucapku.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku, "Tidak apanya? Muka kusut seperti ini." Ujarnya kemudian mencubit pipiku sembari tersenyum, senyum yang sama seperti yang ia berikan pada gadis itu.

"Hey, sakit, Akashicchi!" Aku menampik tangannya sebelum membuang muka. "Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hey, kau bodoh ya? Tentu saja menunggumu."

Aku yang terkejut segera menolehkan kepalaku padanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Haah~ Kau lupa? Aku tadi mengajakmu pulang bersama kan?"

Ia menghela nafas dan saat itu aku teringat. "Ah, maaf, aku lupa. Hhe" Cengirku seraya menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

"Akhirnya tertawa juga." Samar-samar kudengar ia mengatakannya sebelum naik ke sepedaku, berdiri dibelakang dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada kedua bahuku. Namun saat aku ingin memastikannya, ia tak mau mengatakan apapun.

Sampai di halte, aku menunggunya namun ia tak kunjung turun dari sepedaku. "Hey Akashicchi, ini sudah sampai halte lho~"

"Aku tahu."

"Eh?" Aku menolehnya kebelakang.

Kedua mata _heterochrome_nya memandangku datar, "Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa kau tak turun? Kau tak lupa jalan pulang kan?"

Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatapku, "Memangnya aku bilang aku mau pulang ke rumah?"

"Err~ tidak sih~" Jawabku. Lantas kalau ia tak pulang ke rumah, aku harus memboncengnya sampai mana?

Kami masih tetap di halte, tanpa pembicaraan, masih dengan posisi yang sama. Aku duduk di sepedaku dan Akashicchi berdiri di pijakan belakang sepedaku. Kedua tangannya masih memegangi pundakku. Cukup lama, hingga ia menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum kulontarkan. "Ryouta, kau pernah bilang ibumu membuka toko kue kan?"

"hm~mm~" Aku mengangguk tanpa menoleh padanya.

"Mau bonceng aku kesana?"

"Eh?" Kini aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya dengan dahi yang mengerut sempurna.

*55*

Dan disinilah kami sekarang. Akashicchi mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi di toko kue keluargaku. Ia tampak sedang melongok kesana kemari dengan senyum manisnya. Tapi, melihat senyuman itu membuatku kembali teringat saat ia memberikan senyuman itu pada gadis yang memberinya coklat tadi siang.

"_Ne,_ Akashicchi~ Kita naik saja, kamarku ada di lantai dua." Ujarku yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Aku membawa dua potong kue dan menuntunnya masuk ke kamarku. Ia sempat tersenyum lebar dan menundukkan kepalanya sopan saat berpapasan dengan ibuku. Sepintas kulihat, pandangan matanya meneduh.

Aku meletakkan dua piring kue di meja kecil di samping kasurku. Kami duduk bersandar pada kasur, menatap kosong ke arah layar televisi yang tak menyala. Kulirik Akashicchi yang masih terdiam dengan pandangannya yang teduh. Banyak hal yang ingin kutahu darinya. Namun– aku tidak mau mengganggunya.

"_Ne,_ Ryota."

"Eh? Hmm?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati kedua mata _heterochrome_ itu menatapku.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?"

Aku sedikit membelalakkan mataku. A-apa Akashicchi bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Kalau ada, tanyakan saja." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja pendek di depan tempat kami bersila. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, menyendok sepotong kecil kue itu kedalam mulutnya. "Manis~" Komentarnya.

Aku begitu ingin menanyakannya. "A-akashicchi~ kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau suka menyendiri?" Terlihat dari sudut mataku pemuda itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya padaku. "Ah, maaf~ Aku–"

"Karena aku tak bisa mempercayai mereka."

"Eh?"

"Banyak orang yang mendekatiku hanya untuk kepentingan mereka. Mereka datang padaku saat membutuhkanku, setelah itu mereka membuangku..."

Akashicchi menceritakan banyak hal padaku, aku mengerti apa yang membuatnya begitu menutup diri hingga akhirnya kini ia mau mulai mencoba membuka dirinya padaku. Entah mengapa aku merasa ikut senang bisa membuatnya tersenyum begitu tulus dan memperlihatkan dirinya.

"Maaf aku menceritakannya padamu, Ryouta."

"Tidak, aku–"

"Kau membuatku merasa dibutuhkan, dengan selalu meyapaku, dan mau memboncengku pulang. Kau mempercayaiku. _Sankyuu na_~"

Aku ingin sekali meng_capture_ ekspresi pemuda bersurai merah ini. Wajah Akashicchi yang tersenyum begitu lembut itu membuatku membawanya kedalam dekapanku. Aku mengacak helaian merahnya yang halus. Aku masih berusaha menyesap wangi tubuhnya hingga suaranya memanggilku. "Ryouta~"

Aku sontak melepaskan pelukanku, "Ah maaf Akashicchi~ a-aku~" Dan ia mengecup bibirku begitu lembut. Jantungku berdegup kencang, aku berusaha mendorong bahunya untuk melepaskan ciumannya namun ia menarik tengkukku. Dan aku memejamkan mataku bersamaan dengan bisikan terima kasihnya.

Kami duduk dalam diam. Aku masih terdiam dalam posisiku semula, masih menyentuh bibirku.

"Ryouta, ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

_Eh?!_ Pertayaan Akashicchi yang selalu sesuai dengan apa yang kupikirkan membuatku beberapa kali tercengang. Aku melemparkan pandanganku ke arahnya dan kembali kudapati kedua mata _heterochrome_ itu menatapku dalam.

Aku menelan ludah susah payah. "Ah, _nope, nevermind~_" Aku kembali menudukkan kepalaku, memainkan garpu kue yang kupegang.

Mana mungkin aku mengungkapkan perasaanku? Sementara Akashicchi sudah membuat orang yang ditunggunya selama ini menyatakan apa yang ingin didengarnya. Aku tak mungkin merusak kebahagiaan Akashicchi yang pada akhirnya ia mau membuka dirinya lagi kan?

Aku hanya mengulaskan sebuah senyuman dan menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, sebelum suaranya yang memanggil namaku itu menginterupsi pendengaranku. Dan sekejap kedua tanganya menangkup wajahku, membuatku mau tak mau kembali membalas tatapannya.

"Ne, Ryouta, aku akan mendengarnya. Karena itu, kalau ada yag ingin kau katakan, katakan saja." Ucapnya lembut.

Aku tertegun. Aku menggeleng cepat. Apa Akashicchi benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku? Tak lama kurasakan tangannya yang mengacak rambutku. "_Saa_, kalau begitu aku pulang ya?" Ia kemudian menarik dirinya berdiri. "Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku mencoba kue buatan ibumu. Sampai besok, Ryouta!"

Aku masih dalam posisi yang sama, jantungku masih berdetak kencang, juga masih kurasakan panas di wajahku. Aku bahkan tak menjawab pamitan Akashicchi sampai suara pintu yang tertutup membuat dentuman yang mengisi heningnya kamarku.

A– akashicchi menciumku. Tanpa kusadari setitik bening itu jatuh menuruni pipiku.

Ciuman pertamaku.

Kenapa?

Bayangan gadis yang membuatnya tersenyum tadi siang kembali memenuhi otakku. Padahal Akashicchi sudah memilikinya.

#*#

Hari berlalu seperti biasa, Akashicchi masih suka berdiam diri di perpustakaan, namun saat istirahat siang kami selalu makan bekal bersama di atap. Bekal buatan ibuku –tentunya– untuk kami berdua. Sekalipun Akashicchi juga sering bersama dengan gadis itu karena kegiatan klub, tapi ia selalu meluangkan waktunya untukku. Aku juga masih memboncengnya hingga halte, menungguinya sambil berbincang hingga bus yang menjemputnya datang.

Aku mulai mengubur perasaanku dalam-dalam. Tetap dalam status itu. Ya, kami hanya berteman, tak lebih. Sekalipun Akashicchi beberapa kali menciumku, entah hanya untuk mengerjaiku atau apa, tapi tak pernah ada kata 'suka' terlontar dari bibir kami. Begitu juga denganku yang membiarkannya beberapa kali menciumku begitu saja.

#*#

Aku tengah melipat lengan kemeja pajangku ketika berjalan melalui koridor lantai dua menuju kelas. Ah ya, aku sempat berpapasan dengan Akashicchi di tangga tadi. Aku meraih pintu kelas dan bersandar disana. Masih terngiang perkataan Akashicchi saat kami berpapasan tadi.

_"Hey Ryouta! Ah, tidak ingin memboncengku pulang?"_

_ "Eh? Ah, err~"_

_ "Hmm?" Akashicchi menelengkan kepalanya. "Ne, ada yang ingin kau katakan?"_

_ Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengulaskan sebuah senyuman._

_ "Souka~" Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saa, saki ni kaeru. Jaa~" Dan Akashicchi pun melangkah membelakangiku usai menepuk sebelah bahuku._

"Haaahh~" Aku menghela nafas mengingatnya, sepertinya Akashicchi sadar kalau aku sedang menghindarinya satu minggu terakhir ini.

Aku beranjak masuk ke kelas. Mataku terbelalak begitu mendapati sebuah kotak dengan kertas dibawahnya yang megisi meja kosongku. Kupercepat langkahku dan meraih kotak itu. Aku mendapati tulisan tangan yang begitu familiar saat aku membuka lembar kedua surat yang terlampir itu.

"Kono chokoreeto wa Akashi-kun no tame ni jibun de tsukutta.

Yokereba, tabete mite ne~

Akashi-kun no koto ga suki nanda.

Happy Valentine~"*1

"A-akashicchi~"

Aku menatap kearah jendela di samping mejaku dan menangkap sosoknya yang tengah berjalan melewati lapangan depan. Aku segera menyurukkan semuanya ke dalam tas dan menarik tasku beranjak keluar kelas.

#*#

"Akashicchi~~" Aku menghetikan laju sepedaku begitu menyamai langkahnya. Terlihat ekspresi Akashicchi yang tertegun dengan kehadiranku yang bisa dibilang begitu tiba-tiba ini.

"Oh, Ryouta. Mau memboncengku pula–?"

Entah apa yang akan Akashicchi lakukan padaku setelah ini, aku tak peduli. Akan kudengarkan omelan Akashicchi nanti.

Aku melepaskan kecupan yang kuberika pada Akashicchi. Kulihat wajahnya yang masih memerah dengan pandangan kedua mata beda warna yang tertuju padaku. Pandangan yang sulit kuartikan.

"_Ne, Akashicchi~ Deeto shiyou ka?*2_"

#*#

"Kore, barentain no chokoreeto kawari ni.

Umai! Tsukutte kureta, sankyuu na~

Anoo sa, nanka iitai koto ga attara, tada ie. Ore ga kiite kara.

Na, iitai koto ga nai no kai, Ryouta?

Nakutemo ii yo. Kedo saa, ore, hitotsu aru.

Ne, ima kara, tsuki aou ka?"*3

#F*I*N#

*1 "Ini coklat yang kubuat sendiri khusus untuk Akashi-kun  
Kalau berkenan, cobalah untuk memakannya ya~  
Aku suka Akashi-kun. Happy Valentine~"  
*2 Ne, Akashicchi, wanna dating with me?  
*3 "Ini, balasan untuk coklat valentine mu.  
Manis! Terima kasih sudah membuatnya untukku.  
Err, kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja. Karena aku akan mendengarnya.  
Ne, tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan kan, Ryouta?  
Kalau tidak ada juga tak apa. Tapi, ada satu yang ingin kutanyakan.  
Ne, from now on, wanna going out with me?"

* * *

A/N : Hai, owarimasu~ please review :D

and sankyuu udah baca :*


End file.
